Thelma And Louise
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Becky Lynch/Charlotte Flair


**So this was requested a while ago but I was dealing with writers block (againnnnnnnn) but I think I'm over it.**

 **So we all know I own nothing... so lets move on...**

* * *

Charlotte sat a giant stuffed plush bunny on the couch as she waited for her girlfriend, Smackdown women's champion Becky Lynch to get home. Since they were on different brands it was hard for them to spend time together, but somehow they made it work.

The self proclaimed "Queen" of WWE put her long blonde hair up in a bun and sat down next to the bunny. What was taking Becky so long? Was there traffic?

A couple of minutes later the Lass Kicker came through the door with a huge smile on her face. "Hey babe!"

"You're finally here!" Charlotte said as she got up and kissed Becky.

"I missed you!" Becky said as she looked at the bunny. "Is that for me?"

Charlotte smiled. "Of course! I hope you like it"

Becky grinned. "I love it! Its so cute"

"I'm glad you like it, now I have plans for the two of us tonight so...I need you to go and put of your prettiest dress ok?"

"Oh really? Then I'll go get ready right now" Becky said as she kissed Charlotte one more time before heading off into the bedroom.

* * *

Becky looked at the engagement ring she hid in her jewelry box. Should she purpose to Charlotte tonight? Should she wait a little while longer?

She knew she wanted Charlotte to be her partner forever, she loved her so much. She couldn't imagine not living the rest of her life without Charlotte.

She already knew that she wanted to take Charlotte's last name... Rebecca Flair. It sounded so beautiful... its sounded... perfect.

Becky smiled at the thought of Charlotte in a wedding dress, they've discussed their wedding multiple times, they both agreed that when they got married they'd both wear a wedding dress, they've always dreamed of wearing one since they were young.

Of course Becky already asked Charlotte's father, two time HOF'er and 16 time world champion Ric Flair if she could marry his daughter. And obviously when the relationship started Ric wasn't happy, he wanted his daughter to be with a man, he wanted the Flair legacy to continue.

But after getting to know Becky he started to love her like another daughter and give her his blessing to marry his precious daughter.

"BECKY ARE YOU READY?" Charlotte yelled from the living room.

"YEAH...JUST A SECOND" Becky yelled back. She slipped on her heels and put the engagement ring in her purse before walking into the living room with Charlotte.

Once Becky saw Charlotte she fell in love all other again. She had on a tight white dress with gold heels.

She looked amazing,

"Wow...I want expecting this" Becky laughed as she wrapped her arms around Charlotte.

"Aww that's Beck, you look beautiful too" Charlotte said as she looked over Becky's long dark purple dress and black heels.

"Thanks love, so are you ready?"

Charlotte smiled. "Of course, lets go"

* * *

Frustration was written all over Charlotte's face has she honked the car horn five more times before sighing in anger.

They've been stuck in traffic for an hour and Charlotte was about to lose her mind.

"COME ON!" Charlotte yelled as she honked the horn again.

"Charlotte... honking the horn isn't gonna make anybody move faster, if anything its gonna make them mad"

"Who care?! Someone needs to go!"

Becky sighed as she looked out the car window. This isn't how she wanted the night to go. She wanted to purpose to Charlotte on the baloney of the restaurant but obviously that wasn't gonna happen.

"Why isn't anybody move? Come on what the fuck?" Charlotte groaned as she honked the horn three more times.

"Babe its ok, when we get out of this traffic we can go home and I'll cook something for you"

Charlotte sighed. "Fine...I just wish I could of taken you to the restaurant"

"Well now it can be just you and me. I could make your favorite..." Becky teased.

"Chicken Tetrazzini?" Charlotte grinned.

"I'll even make you some bread" Becky smiled.

"Ok...ok, we'll go home. But tomorrow night we're going out" Charlotte confirmed.

Becky grinned. "Fine by me"

* * *

"Dinner was amazing Beck, you're such a good cook"

Becky smiled as she washed the dishes. "Aww thanks Char. I tried my best"

"Well your best is perfect to me" Charlotte said as she stuck behind her and kissed her neck.

"Becky, I just wanna thank you for everything that you do. You're always here for me when I need you most and I really appreciate it"

"Oh Charlotte-"

"No I'm serious Rebecca, you are the greatest thing that EVER happened to me. You keep me claim, you keep me happy, I've never loved someone as much as I love you"

Becky felt tears running down her face as Charlotte got down on one knee.

"Rebecca Claire Quinn, will you do me the honor of becoming my partner forever?"

"YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Becky screamed as Charlotte slipped the ring on her finger.

"I can't believe this! And the funny thing is..."

Charlotte watched as Becky slipped a small black box out of her pocket.

"I was gonna do the same thing"

"No..." Charlotte gasped as Becky dropped to one knee.

"I already know the answer... but I wanna do it right" She laughed.

"Charlotte Elizabeth Flair, I love you more then you'll ever know. I used to do drugs and all of that crap and even though I was clean when we met sometimes I wanted to go back, but you saved me from all of that. You are my sunshine, my happiness, my joy, my life, my everything. I don't know what I'd do without you"

If Charlotte wasn't crying before she was now. She wiped the tears from her eyes as Becky continued.

"Charlotte, would you please become my soul mate?"

Charlotte couldn't even say anything, all she could do was nod her head continuously.

Becky put the ring on her finger and kissed it. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Charlotte said as Becky stood up and kissed her.

"So how do we tell everybody?" Charlotte asked.

"With social media of course" Becky laughed as she got her phone.

Charlotte and Becky look millions of selfies before posting the best ones on Twitter and Instagram.

"I can't wait until everybody sees them" Becky said as Charlotte laughing.

"Speaking of telling people I need to call dad!" Charlotte smiled as she out her phone.

Becky laughed as she watched Charlotte sit on the couch and call Ric.

"DAD! DAD ME AND BECKY ARE GETTING MARRIED! WHAT?... Oh sorry... but I proposed to her then she proposed to me! Can you believe that?! Awww thanks Dad"

As Charlotte talked to her father Becky sat down next to her and started to rub her knee.

Charlotte looked at Becky. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Nothing..." Becky teased as she started to tug Charlotte's dress up.

"Huh Dad? Sorry, I was talking to Becky... oh that sounds like a good idea we should definitely do THAT!" Charlotte yelled as she felt Becky's fingers on her pussy.

"Yeah... yeah. Everything's fine. Oh ok, I'll talk to you later... ok...love you too, bye"

As soon as Charlotte ended the call Becky tackled her with kisses.

"You dirty girl" Charlotte said as Becky continued to attack her with her lips.

"Well I am getting married to the daughter of the dirtiest player in the game" Becky smirked.

"Why don't you go show me how dirty you can be.." Charlotte teased.

Becky smirked and took Charlotte's hand, leading her to the bedroom.

When they got there Becky pushed Charlotte down my the bed. "Lets get this dress off of you shall we?"

Becky pulled Charlotte's gold dress off of her body and tossed it in the chair next to the bed.

"As much as I love to see you in your bra and panties I think they need to go too" Becky purred while she unhooked Charlotte's bra and tossed it in the chair.

"Well as much as I love seeing you in that dress I think it needs to join mine in that chair over there" Charlotte said as she unzipped the back of Becky's dress and let it drop to the floor.

Becky threw her dress on the chair and climbed on top of Charlotte. "Lay down and relax babe"

Charlotte laid down as Becky started to kiss her neck. Charlotte moaned as Becky moved closer to her breast.

"Becky" Charlotte moaned as Becky's lips touched Charlotte's nipples. Becky swirled her tongue around Charlotte's left nipple as her fingers played with the right.

"Becky please skip the foreplay, I need you" Charlotte pleaded.

"Whatever you want babe" Becky said as she moved down to Charlotte's center. Becky looked into Charlotte's eyes as she slowly slid Charlotte's thong down her long legs.

"You're so beautiful" Becky said as she buried her head in Charlotte's pussy.

"OH FUCK BECKY!" Charlotte yelled as Becky sucked on her clit. Charlotte gasped as she grabbed her own breast and squeezed her nipples just as Becky started to suck on her clit.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, oh my god please don't stop!"

Charlotte tried to keep eye contact with Becky while the onslaught on her clit continued but it was impossible. Charlotte grabbed Becky's hair as she felt her orgasm rush though her.

"OH MY GOD! FUCK BECKY... Oh my god...HOLY SHIT!" Charlotte didn't even have time to recover from her last orgasm before Becky shoved two fingers inside of her.

Charlotte's hips bucked like crazy. She's never felt so amazing in her life.

"Mmm you like that babe?" Becky asked as she picked up the pace.

"I fucking love it Becky! Please don't stop!"

Becky smirked as she removed her fingers and flipped Charlotte over so she was laying on her stomach.

"Becky what are you-"

Before Charlotte could finish Becky lifted her ass in the air and slid her fingers back in.

"OH MY GOD BECKY FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Charlotte yelled as Becky's tongue returned to her clit.

Charlotte grabbed a pillow and screamed into it as she came all over Becky's fingers.

"Ooooh my god. Becky I love you" Charlotte sighed as Becky crawled up to her and kissed her. "I love you too"

Charlotte kissed her one more time before whispering in her ear. "I want you to sit on my face" Becky pecked Charlotte's lips before sliding up so her pussy was directly on top on Charlotte's face.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Becky's thighs and parted her folds with her tongue.

"Aww SHIT" Becky moaned. She could feel Charlotte's tongue moving all around her pussy.

Becky started to rock her body back in forth, riding Charlotte's face. Charlotte moaned and closed her eyes as her tongue worked hard on Becky's nub. Becky felt Charlotte's hand reach up and pinch her left nipple as the other hand found her wet opening.

"Mmm Charlotte. I'm not gonna last much longer" Becky sighed as she felt two fingers enter her.

Charlotte grabbed Becky's waist and flipped them over so Charlotte was now on top of Becky.

"What do you have in mind love?" Becky asked as Charlotte smirked.

"Don't worry... you'll love it"

Charlotte took both of Becky's legs and lifted them over her head.

"Perfect..." Charlotte teased before she leaned down and buried her face in Becky's sweet spot.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Becky screamed, her accent thick as Charlotte's fingers returned to her heat.

"CHARLOTTE BABY! I'M GONNA COME SO FUCKING HARD" Becky yelled as her hips bucked wildly.

"Do it! Come all over my fingers love"

Becky threw her head back and screamed Charlotte's name as she came.

Charlotte kissed Becky's heat one more time before crawling up and cuddling close to her. "I love you"

"I love you too, so much. You mean the world to me" Becky smiled.

Charlotte kissed the top of Becky's head. "Go to sleep, we have a lot of planning to do tomorrow"

Becky kissed Charlotte on more time as Charlotte soon followed. Both dreaming of the life they'll share in the future.

* * *

 **I'm satisfied with the way this turned out.**

 **My goal right now is to finish my stories and write more one-shots for Charlotte, Becky Lynch, Adam Cole, Kenny Omega, Naomi and Eva Marie. So no request right now.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


End file.
